


Reversal of Faith

by MsBowser



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, AU of AU, G/T, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBowser/pseuds/MsBowser
Summary: This an alternative version of my story of Change of Perspective





	Reversal of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little side story for Change in Perspective. This is not canon to the actual story, but just too fun of an idea to pass up writing :3

Black shifted from his deep slumber, slowly opening his dark eyes to the scenery around him. He was still groggy, because who could he kid… that was the best night he had in a rather long time. Well, at least since he turned into a giant. There was something about sleeping as a 30ft tall giant that just did not seem comfortable, like being at the mercy of weather. Black indeed learned that lesson rough.

But for whatever reason, he felt very comfortable and warm. Sure, his gi and clothing did keep him warm, but those could only do so much for him.

He moved his arms a little bit and noticed that something was covering them and the rest of himself. Not only that, but there was soft padding all around him too. It confused him to heck.

Slowly, he brought his arms to his chest, noticing after he rubbed the grogginess from his eyes that his arms were covered… by a blanket? That wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be under a blanket, unless in some amazing way Zamasu made him his own giant blanket. But sure enough, he was under a soft white blanket which covered his whole body.

He shifted the position which he was laying down in. He was in a sea of white fabric, like the blanket he was in, but also some white bed sheets underneath him. If he swore he was dreaming, he would say that he was in his and Zamasu’s shared bedroom in their cabin.

Unfortunately when he adjusted his position, his legs had another thing in mind. Next thing Black knew, his entire body was slipping and heading down to the floor. And it hurt. 

“O-w.” Darn sleeping legs.

Black leaned up from his position on the floor, rubbing his forehead from the impact. He got into a good sitting position, waiting for the feeling to return to his legs. He glanced around, and sure enough, he was in his and Zamasu’s bedroom once again. This couldn’t be happening.

First of all… how?! How was this happening? Last thing he knew, he was still a 30ft giant. In fact, he was still like that when he went to sleep last night! But now, not only was he back in the house, but he was at his original height again. This had to be a dream, right?

You would think falling off the bed would make him believe this wasn’t a dream, but no. He needed more evidence than just that.

Raising one of his hands, he slapped his own face. Yep, that definitely hurt. 

“I’m not dreaming.”

He lifted himself off of he floor, thankful his legs coordinated with him this time. He strolled out of the bedroom, walking around the cabin. He quite honestly forgot what being in the house looked like since his little ‘incident’. He had walked everywhere, from the living room, to the kitchen, and even to the bathroom.

“Zamasu…? Zamasu? Zamasu, where are you?”

Everywhere he looked, his partner was nowhere to be found. Not even in the kitchen making tea, which Black knew the kaioshin made every morning around this time. That’s odd… He walked into the kitchen, checking on everything. He spotted some leaves on the counter which Zamasu made tea with. He would say that they looked a bit low in quantity, but he hadn’t been in this kitchen in a while, so he couldn’t really tell.

He walked back to the living room and sat down on its couch. He smirked to himself. Wherever Zamasu was, he will return home soon. And when he does, boy will he be in for a surprise. 

Black honestly couldn’t believe it. He was finally back to his original height. Kinda weird to say, but he sorta missed being that tall. He guessed because he got used to it, but he was happy he was back to normal. ‘Guess that potion wasn’t permanent after all…’ He thought.

THUD

The house shook a bit, snapping Black out of his thoughts. He glanced around the room, seeing everything still in place. It was probably nothi-

THUD

Black yelped a bit from the ground quaking once again, shaking the whole house with enough force to even knock him off the couch.

THUD

The rumbling continued, items inside the house crashing and being thrown around. Black had the couch topple on top of him, but it didn’t take him long to toss it onto its side. As he got his bearings from being thrown aside, some other furniture settled on the floor.

Soon enough, the quaking fully ceased after Black got onto a knee. What just happened…? An earthquake? In this region and that at specific of a time?

Black poked his head up from the couch, seeing the destruction from whatever happened around him. But he brought his head back down immediately afterward. Why?

Maybe that was because, THERE WAS A GIANT FREAKING GRAY EYE LOOKING IN THROUGH THE WINDOW!

Black’s heart beat a hundred times a minute, having a hand on his chest as he took quick breaths. ‘What? Why? How?! What the f*** happened?’

He shook his head, trying to think this out. He replayed the events from not only today but last night as well. To figure out an answer to what was going on, like… oh, he didn’t know, how his partner was huge instead of him?!

He recalled them training all day yesterday, helping Black control his power with his form and deal swift, accurate, and powerful hits. He was kinda glad Zamasu was immortal in that sense. With all the hits he landed on him by now, he swore he would have broken Zamasu.

Then the two had tea, like they always did before heading to sleep. That’s about it. That didn’t answer his question as to why for whatever reason, him and Zamasu switched their heights and positions with each other. For a second, he could guess this was an amusing joke on them by the Omni-King. He was a child after all. But Black ruled that out. If the Omni-King truly did this to them, why couldn’t he just go ahead and erase them for all their trouble? For all he knew, the Omni-King didn’t know what they were doing, and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

As Black was thinking, the ground shook one last time, but less violently than before. Black turned his head back over the couch, and saw that Zamasu wasn’t looking inside the cabin anymore. ‘Where did he go?’ Black thought.

He got up from his hiding place behind the couch, slowly walking over to the window. Looking outside, he saw Zamasu nearby, his back turned toward cabin and laying down in a fetal position. Black tilted his head a little. Why did his partner look so depressed?

Black then facepalmed himself something hard. ‘Black, you freaking idiot! How did you not think of this before now?!’ He mentally scolded himself.

Zamasu was absolutely terrified. How could he not have seen this until now? The violent quakes, the closeness that Zamasu had toward the cabin, looking into the cabin; probably in search for Black. Now with the body posture his partner was showing, Black felt really bad. He then realized something else really important. When Black first turned into a giant after drinking that potion, Zamasu was there with him the whole time. Even going as far as to sit and wait on Black’s chest till he awoke. With now, Zamasu didn’t have that same support. As far as Black assumed, Zamasu woke up in the field by himself with trees all around him. He probably freaked out a little and then stumbled his way to the cabin.

Black took a deep breath, before jumping out the window. He slowly floated in place, before flying over to his partner. The closer he flew to Zamasu, the more he kinda got intimidated by his sheer size. ‘Was this how Zamasu felt when coming near me?’ Black thought. Black was used to being the taller one of the pair, even before his gigantification. So now being on the opposite end of that spectrum was… unnerving. 

Black floated close to Zamasu, a few meters away from him. He was able to get a look at his partner’s face. Zamasu had his head slightly drooped down with a rather sad frown on his face. Black frowned himself seeing him like that. “Zamasu?”

He waited a few seconds. Nothing. “Zamasu.” He said that more directly and with more certainty.

Still nothing. And now that was making Black a little ticked. He sort of felt like he was being ignored by someone that really needed him right now. He waited a bit more, and more, and more, and more. And still, Zamasu hadn’t noticed him yet! He had enough!

Black let his ki flare up, transforming into his beautiful Super Saiyan Rosé, clearly pissed off. “Zamasu!”

Zamasu shook out of whatever thoughts he was in, raising his head up. He narrowed his eyes a bit, before finally noticing the bright pink aura which was near him. “B-Black?”

Black smiled a little. “Yes, it’s me, Zamasu.” He floated a bit closer to him, glad Zamasu finally noticed him.

Zamasu watched Black float a bit closer to him, but kept stiff. He knew he was immortal, but Black wasn’t. He didn’t want to hurt him by accident. “Black….what happened? Why are you small and I’m…”

He sighed. “I wish I knew, Zamasu. I really do, but I don’t.”

“O-oh…” That was all Zamasu could say before looking down again. ‘It is going to be harder than I thought to calm him down.’ Black felt his own expression falter in kind.

On the outside, Zamasu looked calm and not panicky. But Black knew that inside, his partner was having the biggest freakout of his life. He really wanted to be there for him, repay all that caring and attention Zamasu gave to him when he was in this situation.

If only he could get Zamasu to let out his emotions and for him to see Black was there to support him.

He sighed a bit before he flew much closer to Zamasu, letting his aura die down. He floated until he was right in front of Zamasu’s chest. With a deep breath and a smile on his face, he hugged his chest as best he could.

Zamasu looked at his partner when he did that, seeming quite surprised at Black’s sign of affection. “What… what are you doing?”

Black looked up, meeting with Zamasu’s gray eyes returning the look. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m giving you a hug, you big lug.” Black had a serious look on his face, but still smiled.

“Um, t-thanks.” Zamasu had a bit of a smile when he said that. But that was all Black got.

Black hugged tighter, even releasing his ki again to make his grip strong. He really wanted Zamasu to feel better! And he was going to make him know how much he cared for him!

“Zamasu.” He said firmly. “It’s okay to let it out… It’s okay.”

Zamasu looked down at his saiyan partner, giving the false saiyan a confused look. “W-What? What do you mean?”

Black looked up at him, flying towards his face. Zamasu shifted his head back a bit, seeing his compatriot get close. “I’m talking about your emotions, Zamasu. I know you’re scared…”

He continued after he descended a bit again, going back to hugging Zamasu’s chest. “I was in the same situation, Zamasu. I know you know… because you were with me the entire time.”

He sighed again, being so close to his kaioshin partner. “And now you’re in the same spot. I just want to be here for you like you were with me…” He looked up at him. “Zamasu, no matter what happens. I promise I’ll be there for you, always.”

Zamasu stared at Black speechless. His lips quivered a bit, some tears welling up as well. He put one of his hands up, covering Black and pressing him closer to his chest. He hung his head close to Black, tearing up more and visibly crying.

Black smiled a bit, putting a hand up to his partner’s giant cheek, rubbing it a bit. “That’s it, Zamasu. Take as long as you need.”

After a few minutes of some good, old healthy crying, Zamasu cleaned his eyes with his other hand; while the other was still gently holding Black. “Better, Zamasu?” Black gave a warm smile.

“Yes. Much better.”

Black smiled more brightly. “That’s good.” He noticed his partner’s other hand shift even closer to him. “Um, Zamasu?”

All he got was an amusing chuckle from Zamasu. The hand got closer and closer, before the fingers started feeling Black and petting him.

Black just chuckled, looking up at Zamasu’s wide grin. “So is this revenge for last time, Zamasu?”

“Hm… maybe.”

Black just shook his head in disbelief, smiling. He let Zamasu brush his fingers up against him, letting himself be pet. Black honestly didn’t care. He was happy that Zamasu was happy, and that’s all he wanted now.


End file.
